


A Magical Christmas

by ColThKnighthold



Category: Harry Styles (Musician), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anne Twist (mentioned) - Freeform, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Magic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 05:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16780438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColThKnighthold/pseuds/ColThKnighthold
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Harry will be celebrating the feast alone unless something changes soon. That something comes in the form of a chocolate coloured spaniel with blue eyes and a note on his collar saying 'This gift is what you need, love Santa'.





	A Magical Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, and thank you for reading. English is not my first language and mistakes made are my own. I do not own Harry Styles or any members of his family. This story is for entertaining purposes only. Please leave kudos if you like it.

A Magical Christmas

It's Christmas Eve in the snow covered village of Church Hulme in Cheshire in England, 25 year old Harry Styles is alone apart from his black and white cat named Dusty as he kicked his latest boyfriend (of six months) to the curb this very morning, when he found out he was cheating on him. He found the ass-swipe with a local girl in their bed after coming home from some last minute shopping.

He thought it strange that the man wasn’t in the living-room and then when he put the grocer-ies away he heard noise from their bedroom upstairs. So he went to investigate and found him naked on top of the barmaid of their local pub. 

He picked up the lovers clothes that lay on the floor and threw them out the window and told them to leave. It felt so surreal at the time but when they had left he nearly broke down in tears. But he wouldn’t give them the satisfaction. 

He really wants his sister, Gemma, with him and nearly phoned her to come back to England. She is Los Angeles with the family of her model boyfriend. He also thought about taking all the decorations down in the cosy little cottage, but he just didn't have the energy. There are logs burning in the fireplace. The Christmas tree has been lit. Two lonely presents from his mother and sister underneath it. He really should have known that there was something wrong when his now ex hadn’t bought him anything. The present Harry bought for the man has also thrown been out.

Harry is staring moodily out of his front window, dressed in the ugly Christmas sweater his sister bought him some years ago and some old sweatpants and woollen socks. 

He is watching the snow which has started to fall again, when he sees something moving through the snow. At first he thinks that the dog, some kind of spaniel, he thinks, trudging through the snow. But what is really bizarre, though, is that the dog has a red pointy hat on his head, a green shirt on his back and even black pointy boots on his feet. The poor creature, who would do something like that to a pet? Outside, the dog has sat down and is now staring with his head askew straight at Harry. Harry stares back. Then he looks back at Dusty lying on his cushion by the fire fast asleep and he walks to his front-door puts his snow-boots on, drapes a shawl around his neck and goes outside.

When he steps outside the dog starts to bark. It seems he has a story to tell and is frustrated that Harry doesn’t seem to understand him. Harry sees now that the dog has large blue eyes and that he has a note on his collar saying: ‘This gift is what you need, love Santa.’ 

But Harry has not believed in Santa Claus for a long time, ever since his father left them on Christmas Eve, when Harry was just six years old and he thinks that someone is pulling a prank. He looks a few times over his shoulder in search of a hidden camera.

In the end he takes the dog inside, for he is freezing. 

Dusty hardly reacts to the new arrival, which is very unusual for her, she normally hates dogs. She lifts up her head looks at the newcomer with one eye and goes back to sleep. Harry re-moves the silly and wet clothes from the dog. 

The dog stays close to him until dinner, when Harry feeds them half of the Christmas dinner he planned for him and his ex. The dog really seems to like it, for licks Harry’s face a couple of times while sitting on the couch next to him. It’s nice but Harry still wishes for his family and maybe a special friend, somebody, who will love him for more than a couple of months.

In fact Harry might have heard him tell him his name is Olli and that he is an elfdog who lives on the North Pole and he was brought up vegetarian. ‘But I like your chicken dish very, very much.’  
But that is silly because dogs can't talk. It must have been the booze, but that never made him hear things before. When he goes upstairs to bed he leave the two animals alone by the dying fire.

In the middle of the night Harry is awoken, he thinks he hears noises and possibly even voices but he is too chicken and too warm to investigate.

The next morning when Harry comes downstairs to check on the animals and make himself some breakfast, he sees a beautiful blond and almost naked man with a collar, in red under-pants standing at his stove, making French toast. 

‘Uhm, was it you I heard last night?’  
The man turns around. ‘Sorry did we wake you?’  
‘We?’  
‘Yes, Santa and me. My name is Olli by the way. He granted your wish!’  
‘Who did what?’  
‘Santa granted your wish.’  
‘He granted my wish.’  
‘He granted your wish about being loved for you.’  
‘Oh, was that the noise I heard last night?’  
‘Yes, I will be your companion for life, if you want. In any case look under the tree, there is more!’  
‘More?’  
‘Yes, more, go and have a look while I finish making breakfast!’

Harry walks into the room and he is gobsmacked because there sitting on his couch are his mother and sister.  
‘How did you two get here?’  
‘Something to do with a sleigh and reindeer. I'm fuzzy on the details though,’ his sister says. ‘Harry, you should have said that you were feeling lonely. I would never have taken that plane if you wanted me here. ‘  
‘Gems, you have your own life.’  
And mum, shouldn’t you be with your new boyfriend?’  
‘You’ll always be my little baby and if you need me I always will be there. But what I really want to know is who is that totally scrumptious boy in your kitchen making us breakfast.’

The End


End file.
